


饕餮之徒

by Eydenlily



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人
Genre: ABO, M/M, 莱纳他什么都不知道
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydenlily/pseuds/Eydenlily
Summary: *现paro，abo，a贝o伦（a莱），涉及贝→莱，伦→莱的感情线*贝17，伦15，两个DT*又名《关于我标记了我情敌这件事》（之前说还没有搞过伦屁股这次就搞一搞（？）
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover/Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager&Reiner Braun, Reiner Braun & Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	饕餮之徒

“哥哥，你有喜欢的人吗？”

吉克从书堆里抬起头来，反复确认这句话是从他那未经人事清纯可爱的弟弟嘴里说出来的，他想他是有那么点小激动，问道：

“还没——艾伦你呢？”

男生一脸痛苦地拨着自己的头发，告诉他的哥哥：“我，他……我喜欢的那个人，很受欢迎……我想让他喜欢我。”

大约是苦于无法表达出内心的烦闷，男生低吼一声，冲着可怜的抱枕撒气。

“别这样，艾伦，抱枕是无辜的。”吉克好奇地坐到弟弟身边，温柔地问：“你们关系怎么样？你告白过吗？”

“我觉得还不错，”艾伦绿莹莹的眼睛陷入了迷惘，“告白啥的，我也不知道怎么说啊……”

吉克沉吟片刻，露出一个可靠的笑容，说：“别担心，艾伦，交给哥哥吧！”

贝尔托特·胡佛决定在今天向他的竹马表白，就在今天。他已经做好了万全的准备……大概吧。

今天是贝尔托特的生日，莱纳一大早就闹腾要搞什么派对，但贝尔托特不喜欢混在人堆里。更何况，就算是自己的生日派对，他也永远不会是万众瞩目的那个。

——和莱纳一起过就可以了。他记得自己是这么说的。

贝尔托特站在镜子前第十五次深呼吸，他穿着去年大家一起逛街时买的夹克，皮克挑衣服的眼光一直不错，莱纳当时也夸了这件外套好看。

——在自己的生日上表白，就算失败也不会闹得很难看吧？

贝尔托特在空荡的房子里拘谨地左右看看，这是布朗家的老房子，自从搬家后每年几乎只有打扫卫生的时候会来人，久而久之就变成了混小子们的小天地。

莱纳去附近的超市买零食和饮料了，还要顺路去取昨天订的蛋糕。贝尔托特总觉得过意不去，莱纳却说主角只管好好享受就行了。

脑海里浮现出那个人耀眼的笑脸，贝尔托特也情不自禁地笑起来。

“冷静……冷静……”

仿佛是为了给自己鼓劲，他对着镜子拍了几下脸蛋，脸上渐渐染上激动的神色。

“叮咚——”

“来、来了！”

艾伦觉得如果自己的心跳继续加快的话，他可能得因为心脏衰竭紧急送医了。吉克支的招在他看来有些卑鄙，然而现在已经没有退路了，成败在此一举，大不了……事后装成是意外蒙混过去。

“不不不……”艾伦用力地摇着头，紧攥的拳头显示出他的决心，“还没开始怎么能想着失败呢！”

他深吸一口气，把卫衣帽子拉得更低了点，走上前按响了门铃。

贝尔托特低头看着门外的人，一时间呆住了。

“呃，艾伦？”

“你怎么在这儿？”“你怎么来了？”

两人几乎是同时发问，狭小的玄关里顿时注满了诡异的凝重气氛。

艾伦登时感觉头都快炸了，他居然漏算了贝尔托特——那两个人平时一直都在一起的。

“我来找莱纳，他、他在吗？”

“现在不在……”

贝尔托特微微沉下脸，空气里弥漫着的香气惹得他起鸡皮疙瘩，这股宛如某种植物茎液的香甜还在见缝插针地往屋里钻。

——这家伙。

“你看起来不太舒服……艾伦。”

男生心虚地拉着帽檐，显瘦的身板在薄薄的卫衣下发着抖。

“抱歉，可以让我进去坐坐吗？”

贝尔托特看着那双阴影遮掩下湿润的眼睛，一瞬间心软了。

“等、等等。”

他挡住了对方正要往里迈的脚步，贝尔托特暗自庆幸自己早上才用了抑制剂，但抑制剂也不是万能的，更重要的是——绝对不能让莱纳见到艾伦。

“你脸色好差，我给阿尔敏打电话叫他来接你好吗？或者吉克先生？”

艾伦没有回应，那是自然的，贝尔托特也隐约察觉到这个小他一岁的学弟“来意不善”。

突然，对方的身体晃了一下，脚步不稳地往前扑去，贝尔托特连忙伸手接住他，骤然加深的香甜气息冲得他翻了个白眼。

怀里的人像没骨头似的，在他胸前缩成一团，声音闷闷地从下方传来：

“我……我知道了，怎样都行，先让我……进去、呼……”

该死，他就不该耍什么小聪明，艾伦气得想哭，他从来没有经历过这么强烈的发情期，几乎忘了自己是来干什么的，浑身的血液反而像在庆祝什么似的剧烈鼓动起来。

“我要死了……呜……我要死了……”

“艾、艾伦！”贝尔托特真想推开对方躲到一边去，又实在下不了手，急得满头是汗，“别这样，这……我会很困扰的。”

才将分化完成不久的Alpha是第一次见识这种场面，每个Alpha一生中都难免会有这种遭遇吗？

贝尔托特已经开始混乱了，为什么是艾伦？为什么偏偏是这个时候？

他一咬牙，把对方打横抱起，三两步就冲进了书房，锁上了门——他可不想满屋子都染上这个Omega的味道。

“怎么办啊……”

贝尔托特快愁死了，这里压根不会有Omega用的抑制剂，现在去买也放心不下让艾伦一个人待着，万一中途莱纳回来了……

“天啊。”贝尔托特望着在折叠床上缩成一团，有声没气的小Omega，心情复杂到了极点，杂成了一锅海鲜粥。

“你是怎么想的啊……在发情期到处乱跑，还穿得这么少。”现在可是年底啊。

也不知道艾伦有没有听到，从那团衣服里传来了抽鼻子的声音，贝尔托特无奈地叹了口气。

“我冷……”

“已经给你盖了两床被子了。”

贝尔托特的语气有些冷漠，他的好心情一点都不剩了，真的。

“我去打个电话，你乖乖待着。”

再不走的话该轮到他出问题了，高大的男生捏住鼻梁，努力让自己保持清醒。

“贝尔托特……莱纳呢？他在哪儿……”

“……”

这句话就像戳爆气球的银针，贝尔托特一下子僵在原地。

“我说过他不在吧。”他被吓了一跳，没想到自己的声音能变得如此冷硬，“你是故意的吗？”

贝尔托特捏着艾伦的脸颊，无意识释放出的信息素吓坏了眼前的Omega。

“我想见他……我就是为了见他才来的！呜、咳……我要跟他表白……”

大颗大颗的泪珠坠在枕头上，艾伦·耶格尔是他见过最容易情绪化的人，在精神高度敏感的现在更是到了夸张的程度。

“我有这么恐怖吗……”贝尔托特已经不知道该生气还是惊讶了，他一直都知道艾伦对莱纳的仰慕，惊讶的是艾伦居然会用这么粗暴无谋的方式……

好像也不是做不出来。

贝尔托特卸下手上的力道，他的情绪一定程度上也会影响到艾伦，他不想让事态进一步升级了。

然而对方像是有意要和他作对一般，沾着泪水的脸颊在贝尔托特指尖蹭了蹭，猫儿似的眼睛鼓得圆圆的，可怜兮兮地望着他。

“……”

艾伦的脸颊很柔软，被风吹得发干，火烧般的热度蔓延了过来，贝尔托特触电似的抽回手。

“总之……今天你先回去吧。”

他的声音在发抖。

“不管什么事都之后再说……”

为什么他非得照顾别人的心情不可？他还想哭呢。

“怎么回事啊……这算是……”

一直以来努力构建的堤坝垮掉了，不断忍耐着的情绪宛如洪水在心里肆虐。要是自己是Omega就好了，要是自己长得可爱一点就好了，要是……

要是他也能像艾伦一样不顾一切就好了。

“艾伦……你说，我的爱不如你的吗……”

少年清淡的眉毛皱了起来，莫名的压力让人呼吸一窒，他艰难地从床上撑起上身。

“不知道……不知道你在说什么。贝尔托特。你怎么在哭？”

_ 贝尔托特讨厌猫，它们总是阴晴不定。 _

纤细的手指按在颧骨上。

“闭嘴，……闭嘴。”

_ 自顾自地蹭上来，摆出可爱的姿态讨人宠爱。 _

“我做了什么让你不高兴吗？”

猫舔了舔哭泣的人的眼角。

_ 不管多久都养不熟。 _

“我没想给你添麻烦的……贝尔托特……”

_ 猫总是肆意妄为。 _

“走开。”

几乎是一声嗟叹。甘草一样的味道夺走了他的视线、听觉和力量，脚跟一晃，两个人一起跌倒在地上。

艾伦沉沉地压在贝尔托特身上，眼圈红红的，恍惚的视线不知看向何处，被操纵着低下头，拥住了身下的人。

“不要、我不要！”

贝尔托特疯狂摇着头，灰白的天花板在他眼里扭曲变形，本能的欲望像是一只无形的手，掐住了他的脖子。

“我、我送你……回去、”

湿润的嘴唇把剩下的话都堵在了无声中，两个人都迷了眼睛，毫无章法地交换着涎液，和细密的啃咬。

艾伦掀起贝尔托特的毛衣和衬衫，取暖似的贴在对方结实的躯干上，两颊的潮红愈发娇艳，他还不知道吸引着自己的是什么，也辨不出那味道，只是想要……想要更近……更多……

“嗯——嗯……呜、”

Omega无意识地挺动着腰肢，贝尔托特被蹭得生疼，他想推开对方，逃得远远的，可身体却做出了与之相反的回应。

“为什么……为什么、不要做……”

精致的脸庞又一次放大，翡翠般的眼睛有些失真，贝尔托特含着对方滚烫的唇舌，无法控制地咽下罪恶的欲望。

艾伦抚摸他的肩膀。艾伦亲吻他的喉结。艾伦的舌头舔过他的乳首和腹沟。

“啊……嗯啊……嗯……”

贝尔托特已经分不清是寒冷还是性潮的冲击，他们颤抖着抱在一起，笨拙地拉扯下彼此的衣物，恨不得立刻把早已湿濡的下体结合在一起。

他恨这种交配的本能。

贝尔托特咬破了嘴唇，血腥味还没沾上舌尖就进了对方的口中。艾伦的下面湿热又柔软，吐着淫液的小蕊在Alpha硬挺的勃起上反复刮蹭，时而被撑开一点，欲罢不能地收缩起来。

他愈发觉得口渴，对方的唾液已经解不了这份燥热，贝尔托特鬼迷心窍般地握住了艾伦的双臀，纤长有力的手指陷进肉里，摸索着探进更深的幽暗处。

“啊、！咕……呜呜……嗯……”

手指硬生生地插了进去，立刻被炽热的肠壁包裹住，初尝情事的Omega痉挛着一抖，前端的铃口漏出几滴清液。

“什、么……呜……这是什么……”

与平时截然不同的软腻声音，艾伦伏在对方胸口虚弱地喘着气，头发被汗水浸湿，凌乱地绞在一起。贝尔托特被这声撩拨得脊背发麻，鬼使神差地翻了个身，把艾伦压在身下。

“唔！”

坚硬冰凉的地板让他不舒服了，艾伦勾着贝尔托特的脖颈，硬是往他身上缠。

“可恶……”

下体胀得发痛，小腹一阵一阵地抽动。他痛恨这副与牲畜无异的模样。

“艾伦，我讨厌你。”

低哑的嗓音变了调，贝尔托特在对方做出回应之前咬了下去，艾伦吃痛地扯住他的头发，唾液溢出嘴角滴在地板上。没有征兆，贝尔托特掰开艾伦的双腿，猛地挺了进去。

“！呜、呜呜——嗯唔、呜！呜……”

男孩的身体倏地往上一顶，剧烈挣扎起来，眼泪失控地往外涌。突如其来的恐惧勒紧了他的喉咙，双手无助地抓着对方的后背，在上面留下一道道血痕。

“呜……嗯呜……、啊……啊……——”

无法停止。

贝尔托特涨红了眼睛，近乎凶狠地侵犯着身下比自己小了一圈的男生。喑哑的低吟断断续续地砸上地面，性器在那具美好的肉体里横暴地耸动，却是进一步勃发兴奋起来。

“啊——啊啊……痛、呜……不、不啊、”

艾伦被肏得腰软，止不住地射精，后穴也淫荡地分泌出更多的粘液，从交合处缓缓流下。空气中陌生的气味越来越浓厚，他被蛊惑着把腿撑得更开，柔韧的肉体渴望着捕食者的掠夺。

“快……快……啊……嗯啊~哈……啊啊……”

还要更多，更用力，他想要对方粗暴的入侵，他想要Alpha的精液——

快感戛然而止。艾伦像是一下子被扼住喉咙，他愣怔片刻，动了动身子，对方却毫无反应。

“唔——”

一只手捂住了他的嘴。

贝尔托特脸色难看至极，仿佛下一秒就会崩溃。

“贝尔托特——？怎么没关门……”

他绝望地闭上眼睛，为什么是现在……为什么会这样。

模糊的声音隔着墙壁传来，贝尔托特觉得浑身的血都凉了一半。

“贝尔托特！你在哪儿？”

“我、我在……”他颤抖着开腔。

对方像是安下心来，说：“你在干嘛呢？叫你半天了。”

“我在，呃，换衣服。”他的声音不是一般的奇怪，这借口也烂得出奇，但当下也没工夫去在意这些了。

莱纳狐疑地沉默了，嘟囔道：“你有带衣服来吗……”

贝尔托特气息不稳地呼了口气，身下的人却极不配合地扭动起来，他倒吸一口凉气，差点叫出声来。

“唔、！等……艾伦！拜托你别动了……算我求你了……！”

贝尔托特压低声音在艾伦耳边快速说道，对方却不满地支吾着，想要摆脱他手掌的桎梏。

“你好了吗？贝尔托特……？话说这股味道是什么？”

莱纳寻着气味走了过来。已经完了。

——好难受。好难受。

“呜……”

“贝尔托特？你怎么了？”

敲门声是如此令人烦躁。

“闭嘴！”

莱纳被唬得一抖，迷惑地举起双手，他只是出了趟门，贝尔托特怎么突然这么生气？

“好、好吧，我去……客厅等你。”

莱纳等了大约二十分钟，终于听到了门锁打开的声音，三步并作两步地跑过去。

“贝尔——”

“抱歉，莱纳，”友人的脸色苍白，衣服乱七八糟地套在身上，宛如才刚经历了一场战斗。“我会收拾的。”

“这，这是怎么回事……”

“啊……嗯，是艾伦。”贝尔托特往屋内看了一眼，平静地说：

“他来祝我生日快乐。”

莱纳盯着对方几乎无法聚焦的眼睛，一句话都说不出。

“我饿了，莱纳。”

贝尔托特扯出一个勉强的笑容，说：

“我们来切蛋糕吧？”

“哥，换做是你，要怎么让喜欢的人喜欢上你？”

“嗯——下药？”

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个立志成为医生的吉吉。
> 
> 那么，贝贝究竟有没有表白成功呢？
> 
> （合掌）
> 
> 让我们提前祝贝贝生日快乐（✿✿ヽ(°▽°)ノ✿）


End file.
